Vongola 11th Generation
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau pulang dan ada yang mengatakan bahwa kau pemimpin kesebelas kerajaan mafia terbesar? Temukan kisahnya hanya disini! Ketegangan dan keajaiban dunia mafia bercampur dengan kehebohan dunia american football dibumbui adegan percintaan dan konflik keluarga! Sho-ai bertebaran. Hati-hati/ Crossover pertama saya. RnR


**Vongola 11****th**** Generation**

**PROLOG**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira, Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Author Cuma punya para OC disini.**

**Cast: Kalau ada yang protes sama karakternya saya mohon maaf sekali.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ADA HINTS SHO-AI DI CHAP-CHAP KEDEPAN, DLL DKK.**

~~oo00oo~~

"Jadi, benar mereka ya."

"Itu benar, _juudaime_."

"Hm… Reborn, aku bisa percaya padamu kan? Juga para Arcobaleno yang lain?"

"Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku, _dame-_Tsuna."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pastikan orang tua mereka juga sudah tau akan hal ini."

"Anda serius ingin memberitau mereka, _juudaime_?"

"Sejak awal mereka sudah tau, Hayato. Mereka juga sudah dipanggil kemari, kan?"

Suara decitan pintu menghentikan percakapan ketiga pria itu. Sontak mereka menoleh kearah pintu.

"Tsuna, mereka sudah datang."

"Suruh mereka masuk. Aku akan menerangkan semuanya."

~~oo00oo~~

_**Ini hanya awalnya saja**_

~~oo00oo~~

Kobayakawa Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap sejenak sebelum bangkit dan beranjak mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengenakan seragam SMA Deimon dan mematut dirinya di cermin.

"Hmm… sudah bagus. Tidak ada yang kurang…"

"Itachi~~ ayo turun. Sudah waktunya sarapan!"

"Iya _kaa-san_"

~~oo00oo~~

"_Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterasshai_, Neiro."

Pemuda jangkung dengan rambut ikal berjalan santai dari rumahnya. Seragam Teiko membalut tubuhnya dengan rapi. Suara kicauan burung menemani langkahnya yang riang menuju ke peraduan.

~~oo00oo~~

Sasaki Youta sudah siap berangkat menuju SMA Bando, SMA barunya. Jujur, ia agak kesal karena akan bertemu dengan _otaku _maniak gitar lagi di SMA itu. Saat ia berjalan menuju dapur apertemennya, yang ia temukan hanya sepiring sarapan yang sudah dingin dan sebuah memo tertulis disana.

_Otou-san akan pergi beberapa hari. Uang sakumu sudah ada di lemari bajumu. Dan jangan hilangkan kunci rumah lagi._

Youta menghela napas melihat tulisan 'penuh cinta' dari ayahnya. Tunggu, apa maksudnya 'jangan hilangkan kunci rumah lagi'?!

~~oo00oo~~

Kaitani Keima sudah siap menuju sekolah barunya. Ia sudah duduk di _genkan _dan memakai sepatunya

"Sapu tangan sudah bawa?" tanya perempuan berparas lembut dengan surai merah muda yang lembut dan mata biru laut.

"Sudah."

"Tempat pensil?"

"Sudah."

"Payung?"

"Sudah."

"Buku catatan?"

"Sudah. _Mou, yamette yo kaa-chan_. Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum "Kau tetap anak kecil di mata _kaa-chan_." Kata ibunya sambil mengecup dahi putra semata wayangnya itu. "Hati-hati disekolah. Hormati seniormu."

"Haiish… baik baik…"

Keima pun segera pergi dari rumahnya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Chi-_kun_, apa gak apa-apa kalau telat?" tanya wanita manis dengan paras malaikat

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Para guru memberiku hak istimewa karena aku akan mengurusi adik-adik kelas yang 'manis' itu. Kekekeke." Kata pemuda berparas iblis berambut hitam lebat.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu."

"Karena aku anak ayah."

"Ya ya, kau memang anak ayah. Tapi kau juga anak ibu. Dan karena kau anak ibu, kau harus pergi sekarang. Ayo."

"Uh…baik, baik…"

~~oo00oo~~

"Kalau kau kutinggal disana dan kau diganggu anak lain, jangan kabur dan menangis ya."

"Berisik! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Mentang-mentang lulus ujian masuk Shinryuuji kau sudah lupa pada kakakmu yang manis ini ya~~"

"Gak ada anak perempuan manis yang bisa menghajar sekelompok preman SMA di usianya yang masih SD, tau!"

"Karena aku mau melindungi Yo-_chan_."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, dan jangan panggil aku Yo-_chan_!"

Perdebatan kedua saudara kembar itu terhenti saat kereta jurusan Kanagawa berhenti, siap mengangkut penumpang lain.

"Nah, kalau begitu ini perpisahan ya."

"Jangan bicara seolah aku akan mati, bodoh! Kau masih ingat janjimu kan?!"

"_Chigau. Watashi no yakusoku janai. Demo, watashitachi no yakusoku_ (1)"

"Terserah apa katamu. _Saa, ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai, _Yo-ch—ah, bukan. _Itterashai, _Yoru."

Suara deru kereta pun menjauhi stasiun yang kian ramai itu.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kalian pasti paham tugas kalian kan?"

"Tentu kami paham."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku bisa mempercayai kalian kan?"

"Latih mereka hingga mereka layak menjadi anggota Vongola _famiglia_."

~~TBC~~

(1): Bukan. Bukan janjiku. Tapi janji kita.

~~oo00oo~~

Haai~~ cerita ini saya pubblish ulang. Nggak ada yang berubah sih tapi. Cuma di pengenalan doang... Ini dia castnya (baca: OC)

**Kobayakawa Itachi** salah satu murid paling payah dari SD sampai SMP. Yaah… 11:12 sama bapaknya lah… anak dari Kobayakawa Sena dan Taki—maaf, Kobayakawa Suzuna. Jangan lempar _inline skate _itu! Dia ceria dan bebas, tapi di lingkungan baru dia akan pemalu dan gemetar. Rambut cokelat _spike_, mata _violet_

**Yamato Neiro **anak dari pasangan Yamato Takeru dan Yamato Karin. Sekali senyum, dijamin perempuan fangirl akan tepar. Rambut cokelat ikal dan mata cokelat terang. Sekilas dari atas sampai bawah mirip Yamato sepenuhnya. Sayangnya jiwa _fujodanshi _dari ibunya tersembunyi di setiap senyum menawannya.

**Sasaki Youta** kopian sempurna dari Sasaki Kotaro. Suatu masalah di masa lalu membuat sifanya jadi pendiam, kasar, dan susah percaya pada orang lain.

**Kaitani Keima** super cuek. Sahabat Itachi dari kecil. Rambut _silver spike_ (mirip Riku) tapi mata biru laut (mirip ibunya). Sangat tidak suka menyisir rambutnya sampai teman-teman SMPnya pernah membiusnya dan selama dia tidur, rambutnya yang super acak-acakan itu disisir oleh teman-temannya. Dan sepertinya sampai sekarang ia tak sadar. Anak dari Kaitani Riku dan Kaitani Shizume (OC)

**Hiruma Chidori** mewarisi wajah dan senyuman malaikat ibunya namun sifat iblis ayahnya tetap mendarah daging di hidupnya. Tinggi, rambut hitam, mata biru. Dalam keadaan terdesak, kepribadian lainnya akan tumbuh. Sudah dapat diduga dia anak siapa kan?

**Kongou Hotaru **cewek yang cuek dan amat menyukai takoyaki. Rambutnya hitam panjang dengan mata _onyx _hitam yang ramah-tapi-membunuh. _Overprotektif _pada adiknya.

**Kongou Yoru **adik kembar Hotaru. Sangat sopan dan bijaksana. Jika kakaknya sudah berbuat onar, ia hanya menghela napas dan berusaha menyeret kakaknya pulang. Meski berjiwa besar, sejak kecil ia selalu diganggu anak lain hingga kakaknya harus berkelahi dengan anak lain. Mereka berdua anak dari Kongo Unsui dan Kongo Hanami (OC)

Oke, sepertinya segitu saja. bila ada yang kurang, akan saya tampilkan di chap depan.

Review please?


End file.
